


In Private

by FoxRafer



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted as <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/436610.html?thread=16357250#t16357250"><b>comment fic</b></a> at <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/"><b>jim_and_bones</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Private

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as [**comment fic**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/436610.html?thread=16357250#t16357250) at [**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/).

For the last hour Karl'd worked hard to keep himself contained. He'd read the e-mail but was conscious of being caught by paparazzi and the ensuing rash of speculation, was tired of the public dissection of every nuance in his mood and expressions.

Finally behind closed doors, away from the crush of curious eyes, he once again flipped open his phone and scrolled to Chris's message. And an enormous smile transformed his face, laughter bubbling up from deep inside. Karl basked in the unbridled burst of emotion, lit from within by the insane love of his best friend and partner.


End file.
